


Hands To Myself

by Hellsqveen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsqveen/pseuds/Hellsqveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam discovers his Omega.  And decided to share the news with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the May SPN Writing Challenge. Prompt was Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez.
> 
> This was the hardest challenge for me to date. I can't write smut to save my life so things sort of just...end. Also I've never attempted ABO before so it's pretty horrible.

If Sam knew anything it was two things: Dean was an Omega and he was Sam’s fucking Omega. He’d spent years watching him bring other Alphas home; none of them staying. Sam had watched his brother hide himself away during certain times while their dad kept saying everything was “fine, Sam. Do your homework.”

Once Sam had presented as the Alpha he had always assumed Dean would’ve been, he’d gained a completely different view of him. Dean smelled like nothing he’d smelt before. Besides his natural smell: leather, motor oil, and musk; there was an underlying sweet scent. He’d read up on things, he knew what that meant: Mate.

He had yet to make his move, too scared of Deans reaction. But Sam decided, tonight was the time. He wanted Dean; he wanted to be Dean’s Alpha and all that that entailed.

Dean slammed the motel door and kicked his boots off. Tonight had been a wash and a weird one at that. More than one Alpha had come onto him but he hadn’t been able to make himself even feign interest. All he could think of was Sam.

Before he could move too far, he caught a whiff of a scent that filled him with a feeling he’d never truly felt before: Mate. Arms wrapped around his waist, putting his back to Sam’s chest. As much as instinct wanted to protest, Dean found himself leaning into Sam.

Sam rested his chin on Deans shoulder and couldn’t help but run his hands under Deans t-shirt. He rubbed his hands over the muscles there. He could feel said muscles quiver at his touch, making him want to touch Dean as much as possible.

Sam felt the instant Dean relaxed into his hold. He turned his face so he could kiss Deans jaw. He kissed along Deans jaw line until he reached behind his ear, “I want you; Dean, you’re my mate,” he whispered, “I know you must sense it too. You smell fuckng amazing.” He kissed Deas neck, gently sucking a mark on the soft skin there.

Dean moaned quietly when Sams mouth lingered on his skin. “Sammy,” he mumbled, hands going to rest atop his brothers. He tilted his head to give Sam more access, allowing him to kiss further.

Dean couldn’t hide how much he wanted his baby brother any longer. “Sammy, Alpha, I…I want you.” He managed to turn himself to face Sam. Seeing the lust in his brot…no his Mates eyes, made him almost instantly hot.

Hearing Dean call him Alpha made his inner Alpha so happy. He was finally getting what he wanted. He pulled Dean closer, kissing Deans lips, barely able to conceal his surprise when Dean deepened the kiss. He moved a hand to the back of Deans head.

Dam pulled back, gently nipping Deans bottom lip as he did so. A smile spread across his face when he saw Deans eyes shut and cheeks flushed; he was so beautiful. His beautiful Omega. His. Sam rubbed a thumb along Deans cheekbone, kissing him again when Dean opened his eyes. “Wanted you so fucking long,” he whispered, “mine. My beautiful mate. My perfect Omega.”

Dean blushed at the praise but had to admit he liked hearing Sam say those things. “My big, bad Alpha” He leaned in and pecked Sams lips, “you’re sure I’m who you want? I mean, there’s lots of Betas or other Omegas or hell even other Alp…” Deans words were cut off by Sams fingers on his lips.

“Dean hush. It’s always been you; I just never understood what it all meant,” he said, leaning his forehead against his brothers. “Always you, Dean. Always you.”

Dean leaned into Sam, sighing and enjoying the warmth from Sam. He nodded against Sam, “you too, Sammy. I’ve tried to fight it, mostly for your sake, but I don’t want to anymore. I want you to mate me.”

Sam felt his cock give a twitch at Deans words, he never imagined this would be real. He moved his hands to Deans hips and pulled him as close as possible, gently rolling his hips against Deans as a tease.

Sam backed Dean up until the elders knees hit the edge of the bed. He covered his Omegas lips with his own as his hands slid the leather jacket from Deans shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

Dean tried, and failed, to bite back a whine when Sam backed off to remove both of their shirts. Sams Alpha threatened to take over when the sweet cloying scent hit his nostrils. Instead he let his hands roam over the smooth skin; the smooth skin that was now his. All his. At that thought, he leaned in and kissed Dean, sweet yet firm. 

Sam kissed along Deans jaw, nipping gently as he did so. He made his way to Deans throat where he sucked a bruise into the pale skin.

Dean moaned, “Sammy.” He wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled them both backward to land on the bed, unsurprised when Sam automatically moved to prevent himself crushing his brother.

“Shit, Dean,” he breathed, staring down at his Omega. He needed to touch him; he needed to reassure himself that this was real. He looked up at Dean through his lashes and saw his brother looking down at him, a fond smile on his face. 

“I love you, you overly touchy Alpha.”

“Your overly touchy Alpha.”

“Mine.”


End file.
